Recuerdos de Cristal
by ZaFiRo RaChEl AnY
Summary: UA El corazón es caprichoso, la mente sensible y las promesas eternas. Silver Pair
1. Prólogo

**Tenipuri no me pertenece si no a Konomi-sensei, creador de estos chicos que más de una vez me han hecho suspirar.**

**Dedicado con mucho cariño a todas aquellas que pidieron a gritos la historia de la Silver Pair**

**AVAVAVAVA**

**RECUERDOS DE CRISTAL**

**PRÒLOGO **

Las lágrimas cubrían su rostro, nunca le había gustado verlo llorar y era como si tuviese maldición encima, puesto que siempre que se veían inevitablemente le hacía brotar esas lastimeras lágrimas.

Por ello había querido ocultárselo, pero sabía que si lo hacía nunca se lo perdonaría.

Desde un principio supo que sería doloroso, pero era algo que escapa de su control.

Le vio mientras lloraba sin consuelo aparente mientras el solo se ocultaba y el cerezo en flor hacía de testigo de aquel deprimente momento.

¿Cómo era posible que su hubiese obsesionado con ese chico? Si no hubiese sido de aquella forma seguro aquel momento podría haber sido muy diferente. Si, muy diferente. Pero no, esa obsesión, ese cariño era algo que no había podido controlar y a decir verdad nunca cambiaría todo lo vivido a lado de ese pequeño, nunca. Prefería morir a olvidar cada segundo a su lado.

Le acarició suavemente la mejilla, empapada a causa del llanto. Se inclino y beso su frente, en señal de despedida y cuando trato de dar media vuelta y alejarse esa manita temblorosa le detuvo.

"No te vayas, por favor. No me dejes – sollozo desesperado sin soltarle- esto no puede terminar así"

"Esto escapa de mi control y ten por seguro que esto no termina, no- trato de consolarle, sin embargo aquel nudo en la garganta amenazaba con ahogar sus palabras- tengo que irme"

"Shishido-san, por favor"

"Choutarou, tengo que irme"

"Te esperare- declaro dejando al otro sorprendido- te esperare lo que haga falta. Shishido-san, lo que haga falta- sentenció con el corazón en la mano- esto no puede terminar así, te esperare"

"Tarou- le miro un momento y sin pensarlo mucho se quito aquello que llevaba al cuello, tomo con gentileza la pequeña manita libre donde dejo caer el dije que envolvió con el puño tembloroso del otro, quien le miro con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa"

"Shishido-san, pero si es…"

"Consérvala hasta que vuelva- le respondió sonriendo levemente- tengo que irme"

"Si- le soltó mientras le veía alejarse, miro su puño y lo llevo muy cerca del corazón, apretó el puño que protegía aquel improvisado detalle- Shishido-san, ¡vuelve pronto!- sin embargo el otro ya estaba lo bastante lejos como para no escucharle- vuelve pronto. Vuelve…"

**AVAVAVAVA**

**Bueno aquí llego con otra de mis locuras. RECUERDOS DE CRISTAL de la Silver Pair.**

**Cabe mencionar que este fic es del mismo universo alterno que SONRISA PERDIDA pero para todos aquellos que no lo han leído no se preocupen, pueden leer este sin necesidad del otro y para quienes leen esto justamente por SONRISA… pues aquí esta, sus deseos son órdenes.**

**En fin, esto a sido solo una pequeña introducción que espero que les haya gustado y sino, pues ya ni modo T-T XD.**

**Sin más por el momento, me despido no sin antes pedirles que dejen review.**

**Bexitos.**

**P.D. SILVER PAIR FOREVER**

**P.D.2 Tiempo es lo que sobra, vida es lo que hace falta CUANDO EL TIEMPO NOS ALCANCE By: Zafiro Any PROXIMAMENTE**


	2. 1 Caer y tropezar

Bueno aquí vuelvo al ataque de años de desaparecer, me disculpo por tardar tanto en publicar esta locura pero, lo repito, "el club de cositas" absorbió todo mi tiempo, además de que escribir el capítulo no fue tan fácil (para semejante farsa que escribí

**Bueno aquí vuelvo al ataque tras de años de desaparecer, me disculpo por tardar tanto en publicar esta locura pero, lo repito, "el club de cositas" absorbió todo mi tiempo, además de que escribir el capítulo no fue tan fácil (para semejante farsa que escribí ¬¬ T-T) Pero ustedes no están para leer mis traumas si no el resultado de todas esas traumas XDDD.**

**Agradezco a quienes dejaron review en el capítulo anterior y bueno, reitero lo dicho la vez pasada, esta historia es del mismo universo que SONRISA PERDIDA pero para quienes leen esta no es necesario la otra para entenderle.**

**PoT no me pertenece si no a Konomi-sensei a quien maldigo y pregunto ¿acaso te quedaste sin de la que te fumabas? Por que sinceramente el final deja mucho que desear ¬¬.**

**AVAVAVAVA**

**1**

**TROPEZAR Y CAER…**

Acomodó dos tazas de capucchino en la bandeja, la cual al segundo siguiente colocó sobre su hombro y camino hacia la mesa donde esperaban la orden.

"Gracias por esperar- sonrió amablemente colocando las tazas delante de cada chica que le devolvieron la sonrisa- ¿les puedo ofrecer algo más?"

"Tu nombre guapo"

"Claro- sonrió suavemente- Ootori Choutarou, con su permiso"

"Gracias guapo"

¿Qué podía decir? Ya se había acostumbrado a ese tipo de clientas, aunque ¿para que ocultarlo? También a algunos clientes, empresarios que solían pasar por ahí temprano. En fin, ese pan de todos los días para él.

"Y como siempre levantando suspiros entre la clientela- dijo su jefa, Inui Sadaharu, viéndolo desde detrás de la enorme cafetera"

"No es para tanto- respondió amablemente"

"Si tan solo cierta personita reaccionara igual- arqueo una ceja y siguió la dirección en que veía el de gafas. A lo lejos pudieron ver a Kikumaru Eiji, quien trataba de lidiar con un grupo de colegialas que estaban más interesada en ver al pelirrojo mesero que en ordenar algo"

"Cierto, pobre chico. Aunque…es un poco callado y serio, ¿no?"

"No a tenido una vida fácil"

"Nadie tiene una vida fácil"

"Él es diferente- dijo al tiempo que se acercaba al molino a echar la mitad de un costal de olorosos y frescos granos de café –en fin, ¿qué tal tu ascenso a la cima?- torció los labios, tenía que conformarse con aquella respuesta. Siempre que se tocaba el tema de la forma de ser del pelirrojo el de gafas buscaba la manera de desviar o minimizar el asunto"

"Eso…sigo donde empece"

"Ánimo, no te desanimes ya verás que pronto llegara tu oportunidad"

"Gracias, a decir verdad hoy tengo una entrevista"

"Todo saldrá bien"

"Lamento interrumpirles chicos, pero necesito un moka frío y un baguette de jamón de pavo- intervino la única chica del personal, Tachibana Ann"

"En seguida"

"Pobre Kikumaru-kun- rió divertida la chica al ver el sonrojo del pelirrojo- al parecer no tiene mucha experiencia con las chicas"

"No seas tan cruel con él"

"No soy cruel- se defendió- tu también eras bastante tímido cuando recién iniciaste- le recordó a lo que el peliplateado se sonrojo levemente"

"Ok, lo admito, no es solo él pero…"

"Ni crean que no me he dado cuenta de que murmuran de mi- les sobresalto Kikumaru mirándoles con muy mala leche- dejen de cuchichear y pónganse a trabajar"

"Ya lo oyeron- corroboro Inui llegado con el pedido de Ann, sin duda ese pelirrojo era escalofriante"

XxxxxxX

Miraba los edificios al pasar y su reflejo que le devolvía la mirada de manera aburrida. Movió el cuello en círculos para tratar de relajarse, por lo general ese simple ademán le daba resultados pero aquella vez por más que lo intentara sabía que sería inútil ¿y es que quien podrías relajarse al estar viajando en aquel tren tan lleno? Viajar en tren siempre había sido un extraño hobby que había adquirido desde aquella vez que fue a visitar a un viejo amigo, Kai Yuujirou, pagando su poca experiencia en esas cosas yendo a recorrer casi todo Tokyo. Desde luego que Yuujirou le regaño por no haberle llamado para que fuera a buscarlo, pero esa pequeña travesía le hizo que ver que el tren podía ser una maravilla… bueno pocos entendían eso, cuando les contaba su extraño hobby casi siempre le miraban raro (como por ejemplo ese chulito oxigenado, novio de Yuujirou, Hirakoba Rin) pero… bueno, le gusta y ya..

Trato de alzar el brazo para poder ver su reloj de pulsera, acción que le fue imposible, puesto que en esa mano llevaba su portafolio y con tanta gente alrededor corría el riesgo de golpear a alguien. Soltó un suspiro, se escucho un molesto pitido y una voz metálica que anunciaba el nombre de la estación próxima a arribar, aquí bajaba y preparándose para el típica batalla que se libraba a diario en el tren de Tokyo, batalla entre quienes empujaban para salir y de quienes empujaban para entrar ¡toda belleza! Tomo una bocanada de aire cuando el tren comenzó a disminuir la velocidad, freno con un suave zarandeo y las puertas abrieron. Como si de una gran venta de vestidos de novia o compras de navidad (de aquella que luego pasaban en los noticiosos que ocurrían allá en Norteamérica, donde las mujeres peleaban con uñas y dientes por vestidos y esas chucherías) las personas salieron y entraron a empujones.

"¡Tranquilos señores, tranquilos!- oyó gritar a un hombre que pretendía poner orden en aquel lugar- ¡tranquilos! ¡si cabemos en el infierno que no quepamos aquí!- sudó la gota gorda, pero era cierto"

Camino aprisa hacía las escaleras, las cuales siempre las había visto como una tenebrosa cascada de personas. Subió aprisa mientras buscaba en su chaqueta el papel donde había anotado la dirección.

Salió de la estación, releyó una vez más la dirección, sin embargo el edificio que buscaba estaba frente a él.

Con mochila al hombro y portafolio en mano, alzó la vista para ver que tan alto era aquel edificio, soltó un suspiro, con la mano libre peino un poco su cabello y se dispuso a entrar.

No había por que estar nervioso, ya había hecho eso antes.

Se acerco a la recepción donde una chica le miro embobada y tras que le dijera a que piso debía ir (después de que le repitiera la pregunta unas cinco veces) se encamino hacia el ascensor.

Aquella caja nunca le había gustado, desde la ocasión de su infancia en que se quedara atrapado en uno por más de dos horas junto con su madre, bufo y mejor se dispuso a ver los número que se iban iluminando conforme subían.

Una vez hubo llegado a su destino se acerco a una chica que le indicó amablemente que esperara un momento. Demasiado ansioso como para tomar asiento en una de aquellas butacas, se recargo en una pared y se repetía mentalmente que todo estaría bien, que esta era su oportunidad, que su travesía por fin terminaría; si, Choutarou, debes pensar positivo.

"Ootori-san, el director le espera"

"Si, gracias- sonrió, tomo una bocanada de aire y cogió aquella pequeña cruz que llevaba al cuello, la beso y sin más se encamino con paso decidido a la oficina del director. La oficina del director no era nada del otro mundo y el hombre tenía un aire bastante relajado. Una vez lo vio entrar y caminar hacia su escritorio, se puso de pie"

"Entra chico, entra. Soy Hirofumi Kiuichi"

"Buenas tardes, Ootori Choutarou- respondió al tiempo que estrechaba su mano"

"Muy bien, toma asiento. Bien, ¿qué traes?- el peliplateado sin tardar saco algunas láminas con su más reciente trabajo, se las tendió- veamos. ¿De que va esto?"

"Pues la historia es de género Shoujo. De una princesa que es enviada a un mundo distinto por su celosa madrastra, ese mundo resulta ser el nuestro. La protagonista se llama Jisei y toda la historia se centra en ella solamente no me desvió tanto a los personajes secundarios"

"¿Está sola o viene acompañada de algún amigo o animal?"

"Su amigo, hijo del jardinero del palacio quien esta enamorado de ella y desea ayudarla para que regrese a su mundo"

"Mmh…- le vio como estudiaba cuidadosamente las viñetas- Ootori-kun, si te he de ser sincero- dijo una vez vio las láminas una y otra vez- tu dibujo es bastante bueno, sin embargo el argumento es algo que quizá no atrape al lector"

"Comprendo"

"Trabaja un poco más en ese detalla, podrías llegar lejos. Es más, ¿no haz pensado en trabajar con un guionista? Aquí en la editorial podríamos ponerte en contacto con alguno"

"Con todo respeto, pero preferiría trabajar yo mismo con mis guiones"

"Comprendo, entonces. Trabaja, vuelve y estaré encantado de recibirte en la editorial"

"Oh…muchas gracias"

"A ti, sigue trabajando"

"Si, gracias"

XxxxxxX

"¿Lo pueden creer? ¿Yo? ¿Compartir créditos? ¿la fama? ¿las ganancias? Con un desconocido"

"Tranquilo hijo"

"Pero madre, todo este tiempo he trabajado en solitario. No pretendo convertirme en un estudio como esas cuatro viejas locas"

"¡Choutarou!"

"¿Quiénes son las cuatro viejas locas?"

"Las CLAMP"

"¡Argh!- vio a su madre que le miraba preocupada y con reproche, nunca le había gustado que se expresara así de sus mangakas favoritas; su padre parecía tratar de recordar alguna obra de las cuatro viejas locas y Yuujirou parecía más interesado en ver el canal de anime, como si nadie entendiera su más reciente fracaso…o quizá ya se habían acostumbrado- ¿podrían ser más condescendientes conmigo?"

"Ya será la próxima vez"

"Ya reconocerán tu talento"

"Son un estudio, pero ve de fama y plata que tienen"

"¿Podrían decirlo como si realmente lo sintieran?"

"Hijo mío, ya será la próxima vez"

"No saben de lo que se pierden"

"Suerte para la próxima, pero recuerda son un estudio y ve la fama y plata que tienen"

"Gracias, no me apoyen tanto- y sin más se sentó frustrado ante la mesa donde se encontraban"

"Choutarou, quizá Hirofumi-san tiene razón, deberías arriesgarte y buscar algún guionista"

"Pero padre, quiero que si triunfo que el mérito sea solo mío"

"Pues debiste poner más atención a tus clases ¿o acaso nunca te enseñaron a hacer un guión decente?- a esto peliplateado soltó un suspiro, estaba perdiendo el piso. Había resultado ser de los mejores alumnos de su generación en la escuela de artes gráficas, lamentable a la hora de poner en práctica todo eso en el mundo real había descubierto que la cosa no era tan sencilla como la pintaban. Miro a sus padres detenidamente, nunca les había gustado la idea de que decidiera ser mangaka pero no podía hacer mucho si eso era lo que su único hijo quería ser en esta vida, aunque parte la culpa la tenía la señora Ootori quien era fiel seguidora del manga y el anime"

"Hijo, si no quieres hacer mancuerna con nadie pues no la hagas, pero entonces trabaja en ese detalle, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Si madre, gracias"

"Ese es mi niño, ahora muchachos, ¿quieren un poco de pastel de chocolate?"

"¿Usted lo hizo?"

"Pues claro Yuujirou- sonrió la señora al tiempo que se ponía de pie y caminaba a la cocina. Choutarou sabía que su familia no se mostraba indiferente por ofenderlo o por que no les importe, solo quería que se olvidara de ese pequeño fracaso y que siguiera trabajando, giro a ver a su amigo que le miraba entretenido- Tarou, ¿cuál va hacer tu próxima movida?"

"Tratar de mejorar el guión, pero iré a otra editorial con el trabajo que tengo- el moreno torció los labios- ¿qué más quieres que haga? Por cierto ¿cómo vas con Hirakoba?"

"¿Ya me extrañas?"

"No digo, no puedo solo con el alquiler del apartamento, pienso rentar la otra habitación"

"¿Sobre mis recuerdos? ¡que insensible!- dijo fingiendo estar ofendido- bueno, a fin de cuentas lo nuestro ya termino, haz lo que quieras"

"De todas maneras pensaba hacerlo sin tu consentimiento- sonrió amablemente"

"Malvado, ¿a dónde iré cuando Rin se moleste y me saque a patadas de su apartamento?"

"A un motel de paso, son económicos y los resortes están bastante flojos, son más cómodos- sonrió la señora Ootori llevando consigo el enorme pastel de chocolate"

"¿Eh?, esperaba que dijera algo así como: por eso no te preocupes, eres bien recibido aquí. Algo por el estilo"

"Si lo sabes entonces ¿para que preguntas?- Choutarou rió ante lo dicho por sus padres y luego vio a Yuujirou"

"El apartamento también tiene las puertas abiertas para ti"

"Son toda una monada de familia, Ootori´s"

XxxxxxX

Bostezo descaradamente mientras caminaba rumbo a su trabajo, esa mañana había tenido que levantarse temprano para llegar a donde imprimían aquel folleto de aviso oportuno y poder anunciar el cuarto que deseaba rentar, esperaba que el anuncio apareciese en la edición vespertina.

A lo lejos pudo ver a Ann que se encontraba limpiando las ventanas por fuera y a Kikumaru barriendo la acera.

"Buenos días Ootori-kun- le saludo alegremente la chica al verlo llegar- ¿cómo te fue ayer? Esperaba que hoy ya no vinieras"

"Gracias Ann, pero no dio resultado y ya te he dicho cuando eso ocurra tendré la decencia de venir a darles la noticia- sonrió amablemente, giro a ver al pelirrojo que parecía igual de cansado que él- buenos días, Kikumaru-san"

"Buenos"

"Ah…¿e Inui?"

"Está dentro con un chico que se intereso por el trabajo- explico mientras exprimía el exceso de agua de la pequeña franela con que limpiaba- espero que lo contrate, ya vienen la Golden week y el trabajo aumenta"

"Cierto, bueno. Iré a dejar mis cosas y vuelvo a ayudarles- y sin decir más camino por el pequeño camellón que estaba a lado de la cafetería y que llevaba directamente a la bodega donde solían dejar sus cosas, podría haber entrado al establecimiento e igualmente entra a la bodega pero a Inui nunca le había gustado que estuvieran presente cuando iba alguien a pedir empleo, decía que le distraían en eso de sacar datos de su posible futuro empleado. Sonrió ante el recuerdo de la rareza del chico de pinchos mientras entraba a la bodega, dejaba su mochila a lado de la de su compañera y se quitaba el chandal que llevaba encima. Tomo la pequeña cruz que llevaba al cuello, la beso y salió de ahí. El tomar y besar la cruz ya se había convertido en ritual para él, un ritual para traerle buena suerte en lo que fuese que fuera a realizar. La cruz no tenía nada de mágico, no era un amuleto, más bien lo que tenía era un significado muy especial. Había sido un obsequio de aquella persona que tanto amaba, de la persona que llevaba ya varios años esperando a que regresara, pero no se desesperaba, pues sabía que en el momento más inesperado él volvería a estar a su lado- Shishido-san…"

"¿Quién es Shishido-san?"

"¿Cómo?- miro a Kikumaru que le veía seriamente- Inui ya termino con el chico y ya nos quiere dentro comenzando a arreglar todo"

"Ah, si…gracias"

"Y deberías de dejar soñar despierto- algo avergonzado siguió al pelirrojo al interior de la cafetería donde el de gafas ya había puesto a andar el molino mientras Ann acomodaba las sillas y mesas con un ayuda del que parecía ser el nuevo chico. Ootori lo miro un momento ladeando el rostro, se le hacía vagamente familiar pero ¿cómo una espalda se le podía ser familiar? Sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos. Camino hacia donde estaba Inui quien al verlo sonrió"

"Buenos días Ootori, ¿qué ocurrió ayer?"

"Lo de siempre"

"Ya será la próxima. Ann, deja eso y ve a la bodega por algunos víveres, Kikumaru ayúdame con la máquina de capucchino y Ootori ayuda a Shishido…- ¿cómo? Desvió la vista lentamente hacia aquella espalda que pronto dio media vuelta para encararle- cierto, Ootori Choutarou, Shishido Ryo…"

**AVAVAVAVA**

**Eto…¿les gusto? A mi no me convence pero hice lo mejor que pude así que ustedes disculparan. En fin aquí termina este capítulo, ya podemos ver al pobre Choutarou sufriendo en su escalada hacia la cima, la familia tan rara que tiene y su presentación con el sexy castaño que conocemos muy bien XDD.**

**Como sea, cualquier queja, sugerencia, jitomatazo son bien recibidos solo tienen que dar clic a ese botón que dice go y ya XDDD.**

**Nos estamos leyendo, bexitos.**

**P.D Tiempo es lo que sobra vida es lo que hace falta CUANDO EL TIEMPO NOS ALCANCE By: Zafiro Any PROXIMAMENTE**


	3. 2 No es lo mismo

**Lamento el eterno retraso pero me costo bastante trabajo sacar adelante el capítulo (para farsa que escribí ¬¬) , además de que debía ordenar ideas según los fics (cuando estas trabajando en una serie como la que tengo es facil llegar a confundir ideas ¬¬) pero aquí estoy.**

**Agradezco a quienes leyeron y dejaron mensaje, agradezco su paciencia.**

**PoT no me pertenece si no a Konomi-sensei a quien le pregunto, y total ¿a que cuatro ojos se referían? (capitulo dos de New PoT)**

**Disfruten de la lectura.**

**AVAVAVAVA**

**2**

**No es lo mismo**

"Entonces, ¿estas completamente seguro de que el cielo es rosa y que los elefantes bailan tango?"

"Aja"

"¿No será que Ootori-kun esta enamorado, dane?"

"No digas esa, Shinya-kun"

"Pero nada mas veló, dane"

"Choutarou, Choutarou- torció los labios ante el despiste del peliplateado. Tenía que darle crédito a Yanagizawa, el chico parecía un bobo enamorado, pero lo que comenzaba a preocuparle era que siguiese arruinando las viñetas en las que había estado trabajando- ¡Choutarou!"

"Oh, Yuujirou, ¿Qué ocurre?"

"Eso mismo quiero saber"

"¿Estas enamorado, Ootori-kun, dane?"

"¿Cómo?- vio a uno y a otro pero parecía que no entendía del todo la pregunta- ¿enamorado?- parecía estarlo decidiendo pero sin dejar de garabatear líneas sin sentido- ¿enamorado?- repitió. De pronto detuvo el trazo de una línea y su rostro adquirió un vivo tono rojizo- ¿¡que!?"

"Vaya que lo esta, dane- murmuro mientras seguía corrigiendo un guión, obra de Kai"

"Pero yo…y después…- gimoteo nervioso viendo al moreno originario de Okinawa- Yuujirou"

"¿Con quien me engañas?- pregunto fingiendo estar molesto mientras le apuntaba acusadoramente con una zanahoria que pretendía utilizar para la cena"

"¿¡Qué!?…¿¡qué!?- esta vez se había percatado del desastre que había provocado en su bosquejo, lo vio y resignado lo tomo haciendo una bola de papel con este"

"¿Qué ocurre?- insistió el moreno"

"Esta enamorado, dane- sentenció sin dejar la lectura del libreto- ¿se supone que esto es un guión yaoi, dane? ¡es horrible, dane!"

"Oye, se más amable. Es la primera vez que escribo uno- se defendió al tiempo que se volvía a la mesa del comedor para seguir con su labor de cortar las zanahorias"

"Y los actúas todos los días, dane"

"¿Cómo?- el castaño comenzó a reír ante el evidente sonrojo de Kai. Mientras por su lado el peliplateado miraba fijamente al chico con delirios de pato. ¿De donde había sacado Yanagizawa la idea de que estuviese enamorado? "

"Eto, disculpen- les llamo, los otros dos le vieron con una ceja arqueada- Shinya-kun, ¿Por qué dices eso de que, bueno, ya sabes?"

"¿Dane?- sudaron la gota gorda. ¿Era que este niño era demasiado ingenuo? O ¿Demasiado bobo?- Bueno. Pudo haberte pasado algo en la cafetería, dane"

"¿Qué ocurre, Tarou?"

"A regresado. O al menos creo que es él- negó y agrego- No, es él.- suspiraron derrotados. Conocían de sobra la historian de amor infantil del mangaka con otro sujeto que había tenido que mudarse y con el que había hecho la promesa de volverse a ver- pero parece una persona totalmente distinta"

"¿Estas completamente seguro que es él?"

"Es él, Shishido-san. Pero"

"Oh, viene un flash back, dane- sonrió sin dejar de revisar el guión"

n-n-n- Flash back –n-n-n

¿Por qué le trataba de manera tan indiferente? Él se había alegrado de volverle a ver y estaba mas que dispuesto a saltarle encima con un efusivo abrazo pero la sequedad con que el otro le había saludado le hizo guardarse sus impulsos.

Se miro la mano que había estrechado la de su ahora compañero de trabajo.

¿Por qué le trataba de manera tan indiferente? Afortunadamente un comentario, igual de seco, por parte de Kikumaru y la provechosa intervención de Ann le habían salvado de soltarse a llorar y reclamarle por su frialdad.

¿Por qué le trataba de manera tan indiferente? ¿Acaso le había olvidado en esos últimos catorce años?

"Ootori-san, el cliente de la mesa seis ha pedido un expresso vainilla- le sobresalto el causante de su confusión- ¿esta todo bien?"

"¿Eh? ¿expresso vainilla? Ya me encargo, gracias Shishido-san"

¿Por qué le trataba de manera tan indiferente? Camino a donde Inui para hacer el pedido y mientras el de gafas lo hacía se giro para ver al castaño que parecía tener algunos problemas con un grupo de preparatorianas que estaban mas que encantadas con la nueva planta del personal.

¿Por qué le tratan de manera tan indiferente? ¡Claro, que tonto había sido! Estaban en el trabajo, no se podían dar el lujo de un feliz y cálido reencuentro. Claro, no lo trataba tan despectivamente por gusto, era pura _fachada laboral_. ¿Fachada laboral? ¿Qué era eso?

"Ootori, aquí esta el expresso. Ootori- llamo el de gafas. Era la primera vez que ese niñito estaba tan distraído- Ootori"

"¿Cómo?"

"Aquí esta el expresso- tomo la taza siendo observado detenidamente por el de pelos de pincho- ¿te encuentras bien?"

"Si, claro- respondió y antes de poner la taza sobre la bandeja consulto el reloj de pared que se veía tras la enorme maquina de capucchino- Yagyuu-san y Konjiki-san han de estar por llegar. ¿Cómo hacen para aguantar a Konjiki-san?"

"Es difícil pero es divertido- intervino Tachibana- pero nunca te haz a quedado hasta el final. Es ahí lo realmente escalofriante"

"¿Por qué?"

"Su pareja viene a buscarle- por las expresiones de Ann e Inui supo que lo mejor era ya no hacer preguntas. Tomo la orden y se dirigió a la mesa donde debía entregarla- disculpe la tardanza. Oh, Fuji-sama- sonrió al reconocer al castaño fotógrafo"

"No te preocupes, Ootori-kun- respondió- por cierto, ¿Quién es el chico que me tomo la orden? Nunca lo había visto por aquí"

"Es nuevo. Se llama Shishido Ryo- explico. Fuji Syuusuke siempre había sido uno de sus cliente favoritos, pero por el horario en que solía ir el castaño no siempre podía verle- me sorprende verle aquí tan temprano"

"No tenía gran cosa que hacer. Además en la agencia me están presionando con el trabajo"

"Debe esforzarse, Fuji-sama"

"Nunca me a gustado el _sama_, Ootori-kun"

"Je- rió apenado- me es difícil tutearle, Fuji-kun- el castaño sonrió mientras daba un sorbo a su taza de café"

"Vaya, ya llego Hiroshi-kun. Ja y parece tener problemas con Konjiki-kun y el chico nuevo- el pelipletado giro el rostro a donde el castaño veía divertido. Y efectivamente el caballeroso Yagyuu trataba de proteger a Shishido de ese hombre tan raro que era Konjiki"

"¡Shishido-san!"

"Corre Oootori-kun, que te lo manosean- rió divertido Fuji- que bueno que elegí venir antes de lo normal"

"Shishido-san, Shishido-san- gimoteo sin serle de gran ayuda al de gafas que trataba de proteger al susodicho"

"Ootori-kun me vendría mejor que lo llevaras lejos de Koharu- gruño arrojando al castaño a brazos del mas alto, como si de cual costal de papas de tratara"

"Pero si es lindo- intervino el de lentes al que trataban de someter Inui y Ann- te tengo en la mira- nervioso y como pudo, Choutarou saco de la _línea de fuego_ al mas bajo y lo llevo a la bodega"

"¡Shishido-san! ¿se encuentra bien?- pregunto comenzando a revisarle por si tenía alguna herida- ¡Shishido-san!"

"Estoy bien, Ootori-san. No es para tanto- gruño apartándose del nervioso mangaka- ese sujeto, ¿es gay?"

"Creo que si"

"¡Que asco!"

"¿Perdón?- le vio extrañado, ¿le había oído bien? ¿había dicho que asco a ser gay? ¡Como si él no lo fuese!"

"Bonito colgante- señalo la cruz que lucía el otro- ¿es plata?- ¿eh? ¿de que iba toda esa farsa?"

"Si. Shishido-san ¿puedo preguntarte algo?- asintió mientras se quitaba el mandil y buscaba su mochila- ¿sabes quien soy?"

"¿Estas de bromas? ¡Nos acaban de presentar en la mañana! Te llamas Ootori Choutarou- ¿Por qué lo trataba de manera tan indiferente? ¿realmente no le recordaba?- ¿no será que me confundes con otra personas?"

"Pero esta cruz tu me la haz regalado. Y te dije que te esperaría hasta que vol…"

"¿Perdón? Me estas confundiendo. En mi vida te había visto- le miro ceñudo ya con su mochila al hombro- además, esta es la primera vez que estoy en Tokyo"

"Pero, Shishido-san…"

"Y otra cosa, no tengo ese tipo de hobbies"

n-n-n- Fin del Flash back –n-n-n

"¿Hobbie?- ambos oyentes se vieron y al atar cabos no pudieron evitar soltar una risotada

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué se ríen?"

"Eres bastante ingenuo, Tarou- rió le moreno"

"Seguro le estas confundiendo, dane. Por cierto, que asco de Flash back, dane"

"¡Oe!"

"Estoy seguro que es él. ¡A callar!- sin embargo el de la gorra y el castaño con flequillo estrafalario discutían acerca del flash back del guión- ¿hobbie?"

"¿Eh?- con esto logro atraer la atención de los otros dos y de que volviesen a reír- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?"

"Que seguro confundiste al pobre hombre, dane. Y además le dejaste en claro que no eres derecho, dane – se explico entre risas. Le vieron arquear una ceja y una nueva tanda de carcajadas empezó al ver que seguí sin entender"

"Que no eres derecho. Que eres homosexual- interrumpió el recién llegado Rin"

"¿Cuándo llegaste?"

"Si no estuvieras tan ocupado burlándote del pobre Choutarou me hubieras oído llegar. ¿Y la cena?- por su lado el menor comenzó a sonrojarse y fue cuando Yanagizawa escogió su momento para seguir riendo"

"¡A callar! ¡No es gracioso!-dijo el rubio defendiendo al peliplateado- y tu, Yuujirou, tengo hambre y se supone que hoy debes hacer la cena"

"¿Ah? ¡Si!- una vez mas retomo su tarea de cortar las zanahorias, Shinya siguió con la revisión del escrito y Rin se paro a lado de la mesa de dibujo de Kai, que ahora era ocupada por Ootori"

"¿Estas seguro que es tu amado?"

"Si. Pero no es divertido si Shishido-san me niega- bueno al menos podía al fin hablar con alguien cuerdo. Y estaba seguro que la experiencia de Hirakoba le diría que hacer"

"Pues claro que no es divertido. Pero también entiendo que lo extrañes y que lo veas en todos sitios"

"Es él. Es Shishido-san. Mi Shishido-san"

"Shinya-kun, tu también conoces a ese Shishido, ¿Por qué no echas un vistazo?- sugirió Kai y su novio parecía apoyarle. El castaño parecía meditarlo- anda, hazlo por nuestro Choutarou- miro al menor que seguía enfurruñado pero esperaba ansioso una respuesta"

"No lo recuerdo del todo, pero supongo que si es Ryo no me costara trabajo alguno reconocerle, dane. Esta bien, mañana iré por Ootori-kun al finalizar su jornada, dane"

"Gracias"

Quizá Hirakoba tenía razón y su cariño por su viejo amor le estaba provocando verlo en todos sitios. Pero que Yanagizawa, quien había sido vecino de ambos en la infancia, fuera para comprobar su historia le hacía temblar de emoción.

Y si realmente era Shishido Ryo que conocía, ¿Por qué le negaba? ¿Qué había pasado en todos esos años?

**AVAVAVAVA**

**Y así termina este capítulo, en donde me encanto escribir el Flash back XDD**

**Pues ya veremos que dice una segunda opinión respecto a la historia de Ootori y bueno, alguna otra cosa que se me ocurra XDD.**

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Cualquier queja, comentario, sugerencia u observación son bien recibidas.**

**Hasta la próxima.**


	4. 3 Indiferencia

**Después de descubrir que eso del canto no es lo mío regreso a sentarme frente al monitor a hacer esto que tampoco es mi fuerte pero que trato de hacer lo mejor capítulo tras capítulo.**

**PoT no me pertenece sino a Konomi-sensei a quien le estaré eternamente agradecida por crear semejantes chicos.**

**AVAVAVAVA **

**3**

**Indiferencia**

Al parecer el susto de la noche pasada había sido superado exitosamente por Shishido, realizaba sus labores en la cafetería tan normal como se lo permitían los clientes. Tomaba los pedidos, bromeaba con Ann, trataba de convencer a Inui de que le contase el secreto tras el café de la casa y al parecer era el único que no prestaba mucha atención al malhumor de Kikumaru, por el contrario parecía estar fascinado con ese detalle; pero señal de que volviera a dirigirle la palabra al peliplateado mangaka era tan posible como el día en que los cerdos volaran.

¿Por qué le trataba de manera tan indiferente? Se regaño a si mismo por parecer disco rayado de solo pensar lo mismo. ¿Realmente le había olvidado? Se dio un golpe mental, decidido a no volver a tocar el tema o al menos hacer el intento.

Los minutos pasaban dolorosamente lentos tratando de hacer su trabajo lo mejor posible a la vez que obligaba a su mente a atender otros asuntos.

La clientela iba y venía pero sin llegar a poder tomar un leve descanso del trabajo.

Mediodía y todo seguía igual. Shishido seguía sin dirigirle la palabra, Tachibana caminaba de manera entusiasta entre las mesas atendiendo a los clientes, Kikumaru…al parecer ya había terminado su jornada.

Y Ootori seguía discutiendo con su mente, obligándose a pensar en lo que fuesen con tal de no seguir rondando el delicado tema que era Shishido Ryo.

Debería pensar en como mejorar sus guiones, quizá pediría ayuda a Yanagizawa.

No. Eso sería demasiado, ya suficiente trabajo tenía el hombre con sus propios guiones y el encargo de Kai.

¿Qué haría con su frustrante intento de guión?

Bueno, quedaba más que descartado trabajar mano a mano con un desconocido que estaría en todo su derecho de reclamarle por algo que no le gustara de las viñetas.

¿Y la idea inicial de pedirle ayuda a Yanagizawa? Solo le pediría que le asesorara, no que hiciera el guión para él. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan difícil?

¡Los guiones eran su verdadero problema en esos momentos! Si, estaba completamente seguro.

"Ootori-san"

"¿Uh?- ¡al carajo! No evadas la verdad, este maldito castaño frente a ti es la única causa de tus dolores de cabeza. Ahora que lo notaba, ¿Cuándo había ido a parar a la cocina?- Shishido-san"

"Inui-san dice que puede tomar tu receso"

"¿Cómo?- le vio fruncir el ceño y darle un golpe en la cabeza con un periódico enrollado- ¡Shishido-san!"

"¡Deja de soñar despierto, rarito!- sin más dio media vuelta saliendo por la puerta trasera, dejándole solo otra vez y con una nueva incógnita"

"¿Rarito?…rarito. ¿Soy raro?"

¿Realmente le estaría confundiendo? Si no fuera así, ¿existirían dos Shishido Ryo en el mundo? Un escalofrío le recorrió con la simple idea de imaginarse la clásica historia del gemelos bueno y el gemelo malvado.

¿El gemelo bueno y el gemelo malvado? ¿Y si hacía un manga con ese argumento?

¿Y si Shishido tenía un gemelo del que no tenía ni idea? ¿Era normal que, siendo gemelos, se llamen igual? Tal vez, solo tal vez., ¡este hombre había usurpado la identidad del verdadero Shishido!

Un momento, ¿de que hablaba?

¿Usurpar? ¿Gemelos? ¿Manga? Mmh…¿no estaba pensando sobre rentar el otro cuarto en su apartamento?

¿En que pensaba?

Las ideas se le habían cruzado y la cabeza comenzaba a dolerle, lo positivo de todo esto era que había logrado tranquilizarse para darse cuenta que Shishido no era su único y gran problema.

Suspiro derrotado y camino hacia la puerta que daba a la bodega para ir en busca de su mochila. Se quito el mandil, tomo su bolso para entrar nuevamente al establecimiento echando un rápido vistazo se acerco a una de las mesas mas escondidas con la intención de tomar su almuerzo y quizá comenzar algún bosquejo.

A esa la cafetería se encontraba bastante tranquila, por ello el de gafas le había permitido que ocupase alguna mesa para trabajar en sus viñetas durante su descanso.

Extrajo un emparedado junto con un pequeño cuaderno, dio un pequeño mordisco a su almuerzo mientras hojeaba la libreta viendo viejos personajes que nunca tuvieron nombre o un lugar en sus historias. Desde sensuales mujeres hasta chicos de aspecto _shota_ le devolvían la mirada, como si supiesen que uno estaba apunto de unirse a esa libreta de los _fallidos_.

Termino su recorrido con un hombre voluminoso y malencarado que tenía un cigarrillo en los labios, volteó la página dispuesto a soltar los primeros trazos cuando un trozo de papel que sobresalía de entre las hojas, llamo su atención. Al sacarle notó que se trataba de una vieja fotografía que había metido a toda prisa, entre las hojas, en una ocasión en que sus padres irían de visita a su desordenado apartamento; desde entonces el viejo retrato había encontrado refugio en ese cuadernillo.

Sonrió de lado al ver la imagen frente a él y, más que resignado, acepto que Ryo ocupara sus pensamientos y asuntos en esos momentos.

El Ryo de la foto mostraba un semblante molesto luciendo el uniforme de su vieja escuela elemental mientras sostenía la mano de un pequeño ojicastaño con blusón azul de jardín de niños. El primer día de clases, el castaño no había estado muy feliz ante la idea de subir de grado dejando al inocente peliplateado a merced de los bravucones. ¡Que buenos tiempos!

Regreso a la realidad cuando vio al verdadero Shishido Ryo acto de presencia en el lugar. Lo notó agitado y molesto. Se acerco a donde Inui, intercambio algunas palabras recibiendo como respuesta una sonrisa, por parte de su jefe, con las intenciones de animarle.

Dio un mordisco a su emparedado sin dejar de ver al de gafas. Ese hombre siempre había sido el confidente de todos en ese sitio; era el único que sabía de la vida de Kikumaru, era quien le daba el visto bueno a los pretendientes de Ann, era el paño de lágrimas de Konjiki cuando discutía con su pareja, con Yagyuu…no recordaba que relación tenían esos dos pero también era el confidente de todos los secretos del caballero y por último, era quien mas le animaba para que no desistiera en su escalada a la cima. Ese hombre, ¿Cómo sería su vida?

Termino su emparedado, guardo la fotografía, hizo una pequeña nota en una hoja al azar y sin más empezó con unos suaves trazos sin poner gran atención a lo que salía del grafito.

XxxxxxX

Se coloco aprisa el jersey, tomo su mochila y sin mas tiempo que perder corrió hacia la avenida principal en donde Yanagizawa le esperaba. Lo vio parado a lado de una caseta telefónica, en la acera de enfrente, escribiendo un mail en su móvil.

"Muchas gracias por venir- sonrió. El otro guardo aprisa su móvil y le devolvió el gesto"

"No hay que agradecer, dane. ¿Y donde esta Ryo, dane? - preguntó buscándole con la mirada"

"A de estar por salir- le aseguro volviendo la mirada hacia el callejón que conducía a la bodega de la cafetería. No bien lo hizo, el susodicho apareció en escena- ¡Mira! Ahí esta. ¿A que no es Shishido-san?- el mayor se inclino al frente para verlo mejor- ¿Yanagizawa-san?"

"Es Ryo, dane"

"¡Lo sabía!- exclamó emocionado ante el veredicto del guionista. Le vieron consultar su reloj de pulsera para al segundo siguiente emprender la caminata- creo que ya se va"

"Deberíamos seguirlo, dane"

"¿Cómo?"

"¡Rápido, que lo perdemos, dane!- lo tomo por el abrazo caminando aprisa en la misma dirección que su objetivo"

"Esto no es correcto, Yanagizawa-san- chilló nervioso sin obtener muestra de que el otro le hubiese oído- ¡Yanagizawa-san!- Choutarou pedía disculpas a cada persona con la que chocaba mientras el del flequillo extraño le jalaba. En la acera de enfrente, Shishido, caminaba a un paso presuroso, a momentos se acomodaba la mochila al hombro o se llevaba una mano a su corta cabellera. Caminaron varias calles hasta que al fin se detuvieron en una esquina a esperar que la luz del semáforo les indicara que podían avanzar. El peliplateado observo la Academia de baile de Japón, en la acera de enfrente.- mi apartamento ya queda cerca, ¿Por qué no vamos y…?"

"¡Debemos saber a donde va, dane!"

"¿Para que?"

"¿Y ese quien es, dane?- un hombre de cabello negro cortado arrape se había acercado a Ryo"

"No lo sé. Yanagizawa-san, deberíamos irnos"

"¿Y si ese sujeto es el causante de que Ryo no te recuerde, dane?- se mordió el labio inferior y con un casi imperceptible asentimiento dejo que el guionista le jalara una vez la luz del semáforo cambio. Se cambiaron de acera para poder ir detrás de ellos y poder escuchar lo que conversaban. A momentos, Oootori se arrepentía de haber tomado el consejo de Yuujirou de pedirle a Shinya que _confirmara_ que se tratara de la misma persona. Pero realmente quería saber ¿era el mismo Shishido Ryo que conocía? Si era cierto ¿Por qué le trataba de manera tan indiferente? ¿se habría olvidado de él? ¿Y si algo malo había pasado en esos años? Algo en su interior comenzaba a crecer alertándole sobre esa posibilidad. Pero, ¿Por qué le trataba de manera tan indiferente? Meneó la cabeza chocando en el proceso con la espalda del mayor- ¿un consultorio, dane?

"¿Cómo?"

"Ryo-san, ve por delante, necesito hacer una llamada- no terminaba de procesar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo cuando nuevamente sintió un tirón"

"Disimula, dane. Creo que ya nos noto, dane- tragó saliva y mientras veía el escaparate de una relojería. ¿Qué tanto habían caminado? No lo sabía, se maldecía por haberse encerrado tanto en sus pensamientos, tragó saliva mientras asentía ante un comentario al azar que había lanzado su acompañante. El pelinegro regreso sobre sus pasos mientras tecleaba en su móvil acercándose a donde ellos estaban"

"¿Se puede saber por que nos están persiguiendo?- sentía sus piernas temblar y la urgente necesidad de salir corriendo aprisa de ese sitio. No. Ya había llegado hasta ahí, no podía echarse atrás. ¡Necesitaba saber la verdad!"

"¿Y tu que eres de Shishido-san?"

"Ootori-kun, esa no es la forma, dane"

"No pienso decirte, ¿Por qué nos persiguen?- entrecerró sus verdes ojos examinándoles de pies a cabeza- ¿no serás Ootori Choutarou?"

"¿Qué eres de Shishido-san?- insistió. El otro sonrió en son de burla"

"No pienso decírtelo"

"¿Qué eres de Shishido-san?"

"Tranquilo, Ootori-kun, dane- el castaño presente tragó saliva ante el denso ambiente entre ambos sujetos- me llamo Yanagizawa Shinya y él es Ootori Choutarou, dane. Verás, creemos que Ryo es un viejo conocido, dane"

"Le he esperado durante doce años y cuando al fin vuelve, me niega- interrumpió el mangaka. Sentía como su corazón se aceleraba, apretó la quijada tratando de ocultar el temblor ¿Por qué le negaba? Es lo único que quería saber"

"Algo así- rodó los ojos- le conocemos desde niños- prosiguió- Ootori-kun asegura que es la misma persona, dane"

"¿Desde niños?- el semblante del hombre se ablando a la par de que una mueca de preocupación se instalaba- se mudo a los once años a Nagoya, ¿están seguros?- pero por el semblante de sus perseguidores era claro que era la misma persona. Guardo su móvil en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón, giro su rostro sobre su hombro, como cerciorándose de que el otro no viniera- mi nombre es Oishi Syuichiro, soy amigo de Ryo cuando llegó a Nagoya- se explicó pasando una mano de manera nerviosa por su cortísimo cabello"

"¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué me niega? Le he esperado todos estos años- el ojiverde se mordió el labio de manera nerviosa. Ootori se contenía de ir zarandear al sujeto hasta que le dijera todo lo que necesitara saber- si no me dices…¡yo mismo lo iré a preguntar!"

"¡Espera!"

"Esto es peor que un guión de Kai-kun, dane- el peliplateado estaba al borde de un colapso nervioso y Oishi no servía para calmarle. ¿Por qué le trataba de manera indiferente? ¿se había olvidado de él? Se llevo una mano al pecho de donde cogió la pequeña cruz que había quedado como promesa de su reencuentro"

"Por favor. Oishi-san, necesito saber. ¿Por qué me niega? ¿Se olvido de mi?"

"…- bajo la mirada. Shinya tenía razón, eso se estaba poniendo pero que un guión de Kai. Tragó saliva mientras contemplaba al ojiverde que parecía buscar las palabras correctas a la par de que reunía valor para enfrentarle. De mero reflejo apretó el agarre en torno a la cruz, como si con eso se diera fuerzas a si mismo. Trato de serenarse y luchar por apartar esos pensamientos negativos que se esforzaban por permanecer en su mente, pero es que todo ese misterio por parte de Oishi le estaba matando"

"Oishi-san"

"Hace un año Ryo-san sufrió un accidente. Desafortunadamente perdió buena parte de sus recuerdos"

Estaba sentenciado, eso estaba mas retorcido que una de los guiones de su moreno amigo. ¡Kami, agárrame confesado!

**AVAVAVAVA**

**Así termina otro capítulo mas de esta su dramanovela, quise decir, de este fic XD.**

**Cortito y sin sentido pero a partir de aquí, creo yo, que ya empieza lo emocionante.**

**Bueno, esto es todo por esta vez. ¿Cuándo será la próxima vez que actualice? No lo sé, quizá su review son los que lo decidan XD.**

**Quejas, comentarios, sugerencias y observaciones son bien recibidas.**

**Hasta otra.**


	5. 4 Empezar de cero

**Hola, aquí me tienen de vuelta junto con este fic. Lamento el retraso, en verdad que lo lamento. Pero es que se me juntaron varias cosas y no había podido escribir absolutamente nada pero bueno, aquí estoy.**

**Y pues recordando un poco los capítulos anteriores. Ootori dice ser viejo conocido de Shishido y que le estuvo esperando durante años, un día el castaño se aparece como nuevo empleado en el trabajo del otro pero le trata como si no le conociera. Choutarou intrigado por ello decide investigar que a pasado y es cuando descubre la nada grata noticia de que su amigo a sufrido un accidente y perdió la memoria. Hasta el capítulo anterior, ahora en este veremos un poco de la reacción del chico y otro poco de cómo vive Shishido con este nuevo estilo de vida.**

**No me gusta decirlo, pero en fin. PoT no me pertenece sino a Konomi-sensei de ser lo contrario con tanto chico guapo a mi completa disposición se me antoja una orgía XD.**

**AVAVAVAVA**

**4**

**Empezar de cero**

El sonido que producía las zapatillas de la recepcionista le comenzaba a poner nervioso, miro el reloj en la pared deseando que las manecillas se movieran más rápido, parecía que llevaba sentado una eternidad en esa sala de espera cuando en realidad llevaba cinco minutos. Suspiro frustrado, ladeo el rostro hacia el recibidor, ¿Por qué tardaba tanto Syuichiro? Un poco de compañía no le vendría mal, el ojiverde bien conocía que detestaba hacer esas visitas por que ya se encontraba perfectamente, no había tenido ninguna recaída en mucho tiempo; frunció el ceño al imaginarse la respuesta de su amigo, que era por su bien y demás soserías que se le ocurrieran.

Alzó ambas cejas a modo de sorpresa cuando noto que la recepcionista le sonreía con intención de coquetearle, le devolvió la sonrisa al tiempo que paseaba la mirada por las largas piernas de la chica, sino fuera por que no era de su tipo no dudaría en invitarla a salir.

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse les distrajo a ambos, el chico giro el rostro para ver entrar a su ojiverde amigo, sonrió al verle acercarse pero pronto su expresión se borró al notar la mueca preocupada del otro. Separo los labios con la intención de preguntar lo que ocurría pero una negación con la cabeza por parte del otro le hizo volver a cerrar los labios y quedarse con la duda; se aparto para hacerle espacio en el sofá donde se encontraba sentado a la espera de que le atendieran.

-Y me comentabas sobre el apartamento…- parpadeo un par de veces tratando de retomar el hilo de la conversación. ¿De que hablaba? Frunció el ceño mientras trataba de recordar.- ¿Ryo-san?

-Espera, ahora recuerdo.- se mordió el labio, el ojiverde alzó una ceja y suspiro derrotado.- Ya casi, ya casi.

-¿Y dices que no necesitas más estas visitas?- el castaño bufo molesto, se inclino al frente recargando sus antebrazos en sus piernas, alzó la vista hacia el reloj de pared e hizo de nuevo el intento de retomar la conversación que había dejado a medias con su amigo.

-Te decía que…¡lo recuerdo! En mi hora de descanso fui a visitar el departamento que vimos en el aviso oportuno del diario, pero de camino a ese sitio encontré otro anuncio. Me acerque pero me dijeron que al dueño lo podría encontrar por las noches o mañana, que era su día de descanso.- el pelinegro lo miro de reojo y sonrió al ver que después de todo el chico pudo seguir la conversación sin tener que ayudarle con algunas "pistas"

-Supongo que irás. Pero sigo insistiendo en que no deberías precipitarte, no me molesta que te quedes en mi apartamento otro poco.

-Te lo agradezco, Syuichiro. Pero creo que ha pasado el tiempo suficiente como para independizarme.

-Ryo-san.

-…muchas gracias por todo. Hasta el próximo mes, sensei.

-Hasta el próximo mes, Sakamoto-san.- Ryo se incorporo cuando la puerta del consultorio se abrió dando paso al psicólogo, quien al verlo sonrió- Shishido-san, ¿Cómo se encuentra?

-Buenas noches, sensei.- se puso de pie y así era como empezaba los siguientes treinta minutos mas tediosos de su mes.

XxXxXx

"Seguirás con el tratamiento" Y en verdad que esperaba que esta vez le dijera que ya no era necesario, que su cabeza se encontraba a la perfección. Gruño, apretó el frasco en un puño, se incorporó del sofá en que estaba encaminándose hacia la cocina para coger un vaso con agua y tomar la primera cápsula de dos para su padecimiento.

Hacia un año que seguía con esos medicamentos, la sesiones con el psicólogo y las visitas esporádicas al neurólogo, todo sin resultado alguno. Lo poco que había recordado era lo mismo que seguía en su cabeza hasta el presente día; no veía mejora ni decaída alguna, toda estaba en orden con su cabeza, pero todo lo hacía por que no quería preocupar a su ojiverde amigo.

Abrió algunos estantes en busca los vasos. Abrió, cerró con rudeza sin poder hallarlos, ¿acaso Syuichiro los había cambiado de estante sin avisarle? Bufo molesto, se encamino al lavaplatos y horrorizado observo que no había ni un solo vaso. Apretó el puño en que llevaba el frasco con el medicamento y se contuvo de arrojarlo a la pared más cercana puesto que el pelinegro hizo acto de presencia en ese instante.

-¿Qué ocurre? Escuche mucho ruido, ¿buscas algo?- hizo un puchero con los labios. Si preguntaba por los vasos, había dos opciones: que el chico se disculpara por no decirle que los había cambiado de lugar o dos, que le riñera y que le jalara una vez más con el sensei. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron, nunca admitiría que eso era lo único que le impedía llevar una vida del todo normal, las respuestas retardas, la dificultad para poner atención y por tanto para recordar algunas cosillas.- Ryo-san.

-Los vasos…no los encuentro…- murmuro con un vivo sonrojo sobre sus mejillas. Oishi parpadeo asombrado y por dentro se molesto con el castaño, con todo eso ¿e insistía que ya no era necesario que siguiera los tratamientos?

-Están en el sitio de siempre.- suspiró enfilando hacia el estante a lado de la estufa, alcanzó uno para el castaño- Toma tu medicamento sino quieres que te eche el sermón de siempre.

Dicho esto salió de la estancia dejando a Shishido sonrojado y molesto. Bien, tenía un problemita pero no era para tanto. Una vez hubo tomado el medicamento regreso a la sala donde el veía el noticioso. Sabía que si iba y tomaba asiento comenzaría preguntarle sobre su día, con intención de asegurarse de que su lóbulo temporal se encontraba trabajando bien. En verdad que lo detestaba y a pesar de eso, agradecía que se preocupara por él.

Derrotado, se acerco al sofá tomando asiento. El noticioso informaba sobre algunos eventos ocurridos en otros países, desde noticias con contenido bélico hasta noticias amables sobre datos curiosos u ocurrencias de la humanidad.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- rodó lo ojos, y así empezaba la tortura nocturna.

-Shishido Ryo.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Veintitrés años.- recargo el codo en el reposabrazos mientras veía la noticia del nacimiento de un panda en un zoológico de China.- Syuichiro, no creo que sea necesario. Con que seas directo y preguntes por mi día es más que suficiente.

-¿Puedes recordar algo antes del accidente?- su rostro se ensombreció, se hundió en su asiento tratando de ignorar la pregunta.- Ryo-san.

-No, no recuerdo nada.

-¿Qué pasaría si te encontraras con alguien que dice ser un viejo conocido tuyo?

-No tengo ganas de hablar de eso. Suficiente tengo con ese chico gay de mi trabajo como para que tú también me salgas con eso.- se puso de pie de manera molesta, rodeo el sofá dirigiéndose al pasillo que conducía a su apartamento.- iré a leer un poco antes de dormir.

Sin esperar más respuesta se encerró en su habitación. Estaba frustrado, le molestaba que le preguntarán por cosas del accidente donde había perdido la memoria y por recuerdos de tiempo antes del evento. No podía recordar absolutamente nada. Oishi Syuichiro era la única persona que había reconocido en su momento y por tanto quien se había convertido en su apoyo en esos difíciles momentos. Se dejo caer pesadamente en la cama, observo el techo de un pulcro color blanco que le ponía nervioso. Y claro, como no ponerse nervioso al ser esa su primera visión después de permanecer dormido por varios días tras el infortunio.

Bostezo sintiendo sus parpados repentinamente pesados, el blanco techo comenzó a difuminarse hasta convertirse en una macha gris que le daba la bienvenida al reino de Morfeo.

XxXxXx

Pesados, sumamente pesados sentía los parpados. Unos extraños sonidos parecían amartillar su adolorida cabeza. Entumecidos, no podía mover los brazos pero podía sentir perfectamente unos cablecillos pegados a estos. Un intento más de abrir los ojos y la luz invadió su visión, los cerró de golpe evitando que la luminosidad le siguiera hiriendo; una vez más, en esta ocasión con mayor precaución. Blanco, blanco. ¿En donde estaba? Blanco, blanco donde mirara. ¿Qué sitio era ese?

Se incorporo de golpe, haciendo caso omiso al dolor de su espalda, trato de mover el cuello con libertad pero un collarín protegiéndole se lo impidió. ¿Qué hacia ahí? Miro sus brazos llenos de moretones, cortes y algunos cablecillos, arranco estos últimos, aparto las mantas para después girar en el lecho con intención de salir del mismo. Sus pies tocaron el frío piso de esa prisión blanca, camino torpemente buscando…¿buscando que? ¡Una respuesta, una salida! Una puerta le fue puesta en su campo de visión, sus atrofiadas piernas trataron de correr para alcanzarle, trastabillo varias veces pero al fin pudo alcanzar su objetivo. Un cuarto de baño le dio la bienvenida, se escurrió hasta el lavamanos con un espejo sobre el mismo.

Sus manos temblorosas se recargaron en el filo de porcelana de la palangana y con un sentimiento de incertidumbre alzó la vista hasta el cristal de reflejo.

Un rostro pálido y con una expresión que detonaba terror y desconcierto le devolvió la vista. Algunos hematomas con una tonalidad horrible surcaban el desconcertado rostro, junto a una horrible herida que era cerrada por varias puntadas, la cabeza de ese sujeto era protegida por una gruesa capa de vendajes.

¿Quién era ese sujeto? Un momento… alzó una mano para acariciar sus labios, la imagen en el espejo le imito tocando los amoratados labios; fue subiendo hasta los ojos, el reflejo le imitó. ¡No! ¿Quién era ese sujeto? ¿Y quien era él? ¿Qué era ese sitio? ¿Cómo había llegado ahí? ¿Cómo?

-¡AH!

Despertó sobresaltado y bañado en sudor. Había sido un sueño, un simple, ridículo y tormentoso sueño. Se incorporo aprisa para salir de su habitación, se enfilo al cuarto de baño donde se apresuro a ver su reflejo. Los moretones habían desaparecido, la cicatriz de las puntadas era apenas perceptible, su castaño cabello caía desordenadamente sobre su frente y una sonrisa le devolvió la vista. Era él. Todo estaba en orden.

-Soy Shishido Ryo, tengo veintitrés años y hace uno que tuve un accidente en el que perdí la memoria.- sonrió aún nervioso y apenado por su reacción innecesaria.- Soy Shishido Ryo, tengo veintitrés años y hace uno que tuve un accidente en el que perdí la memoria.

-Me alegra que lo sepas. Pero, Ryo-san, pudiste haber tocado la puerta antes de entrar, ¿sabes?- giro el rostro al escuchar su nombre, bajo la vista para ver al pelinegro sentado en la bañera mientras leía una revista y con mejillas en un vivo color rosa. El castaño se mordió el labio inferior, hizo una ligera reverencia y salió aprisa de ahí.- Eso si que fue raro.- suspiro y estaba dispuesto a volver a su lectura cuando la puerta se abrió una vez más asomando la castaña cabeza del otro.

-Disculpa y buenos días, por cierto.

No era la primera vez que el castaño despertaba sobresaltado y que corría al primer espejo que encontrara para cerciorarse de que todo estaba en orden, después de ese recuerdo tan vivo y cruel que le atormentaba durante la noche.

Aparto el libro para al segundo siguiente recargar su cabeza contra la pared del baño, ¿debía decirle a Ryo lo de la noche anterior? El chico parecía muy seguro de sus palabras y dada la situación podía ser que lo que decía tenía un toque de verdad, ¿pero que tanto? Se hundió hasta que el agua cubrió parte de su rostro. No quería lastimar a su amigo, ya suficiente tenía con el tratar de seguir adelante con lo poco que quedaba en su cabeza, pero también sabía que ese chico podía ser una opción para que Ryo recuperara la memoria o mínimo que supiera que a pesar de lo ocurrido sus conocidos seguían presentes para él. Realmente esperaba poder confiar en ese chico.

XxXxXx

n-n-n- Flash back –n-n-n

-Hace un año Ryo-san sufrió un accidente. Desafortunadamente perdió buena parte de sus recuerdos.…

-¡No me tomes el pelo!

-¡Nunca bromearía con algo así!- la mirada castaña y la verde se miraron de manera retadora mientras el tercero trataba de tranquilizarles. ¡Debía ser una broma! ¿Qué su Shishido-san había sufrido un accidente automovilístico? Y mejor aún ¿Qué había perdido la memoria? Claro, eso solo era posible en uno de los estrafalarios y mal escritos guiones de Kai Yuujiorou.

-No te creo. ¿Cómo es que nunca me entere? Si eso fuera cierto…¡me hubiera enterado!-claro que si. Sus madres eran amigas desde muy pequeñas y seguro la señora Shishido hubiera telefoneado para informales del lamentable suceso.- No me mientas, por favor.

-Oishi-san, es que hay muchas incoherencias, dane. Ootori-kun tiene razón, dane. ¿Cómo es que nunca le llego la noticia, dane? Ambas familias eran muy unidas…

-Ryo-san fue el único sobreviviente. Sus padres murieron al instante y su hermano murió al segundo día en el hospital. De milagro, Ryo es el único que sigue con vida, claro que a un precio muy alto.- Oishi guardo silencio permitiendo que los otros dos procesaran las palabras. Se mordió el labio inferior. Les entendía, eso no era fácil de digerir, al contrario era horrible, retorcido y hasta enfermo, ni siquiera él quería aceptarlo cuando le dieron la noticia. Miro a ambos chicos, el más alto estaba realmente pálido y apretaba fuertemente la cruz que llevaba al cuello, si lo que decía era cierto… se imaginaba que eso era lo último que quería escuchar.- el accidente no lo recuerda en absoluto y antes del mismo, son pocas las cosas que recuerda. Es más, no recuerda a su propia familia.- Ootori seguía realmente consternado.- No culpes ni presiones a Ryo-san, en otra situación estoy seguro que estaría pegado a ti como lapa tratando de recordarte, pero después de eso se hizo muy desconfiado y no permite que cualquiera se acerque a él. En verdad, por favor, no lo culpes. Sé que no es culpa de Ryo-san pero… quizá debas acercarte a él una vez más.

n-n-n- Fin del Flash back –n-n-n

XxXxXx

¿Qué se debía hacer en una situación como esa? ¿Empezar desde cero? ¿Apartar los recuerdos ya construidos para dar cavidad a nuevas experiencias? Pero lo recuerdos son parte de la personalidad de las personas, sería demasiado cruel coger ese viejo baúl y volcar su contenido hasta dejarle vacío. Entonces, si son parte importante de las personas, ¿Por qué se pueden perder tan fácilmente? Un solo golpe bastaba para que se perdiera hasta el más mínimo detalle. Entonces ¿Qué hacer en esos casos?

Él no quería perder ninguno detalle de lo vivido con ese hombre al que tanto quería y sin embargo el otro se había despojado de ellos con una facilidad que inclusive sonaba a burla, ¡pero había sido un accidente! ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Atesorar eso recuerdos y empezar de cero a crear nuevos? ¿Y si los olvidaba una vez más? Significaba que nunca había válido nada para el castaño. ¡No, había sido un accidente! Además, ¿Qué persona renunciaría a esa parte de su personalidad?

¿Empezar de cero? No, no le gustaba la idea. Quería muchísimo al castaño como para guardar sus sentimientos hasta el momento en que este pudiera corresponderles una vez más. ¿Y si eso nunca pasaba? ¿Más pesimista se podía ser en un momento como este?

Arqueo una ceja cuando salió de sus pensamientos y observo el bosquejo de lo que parecía ser su personaje principal mirándose en un espejo. Torció los labios ante lo ridículo que era el dibujo dada la situación, tomo la hoja y la metió descuidadamente en su portafolio.

Quizá ese no era día de dibujo y por el contrario era día de practicar su escritura; buscaría sus apuntes y anotaciones del colegio para tratar de crear un guión medianamente decente.

Lo mejor era mantenerse ocupado, maldecía el día en que había caído su día de descanso, con tantas cosas rondando su cabeza y él solo, aburrido y sin nada que hacer en ese apartamento. Se puso de pie mientras trataba de recordar donde había colocado sus viejas cosas del colegio cuando el timbre le saco de sus pensamientos.

Miro su reloj de pulsera que apuntaba el mediodía, ¿Quién sería? No esperaba a nadie; se dio un golpe mental al recordar que la vecina de a lado le había comentado algo de un sujeto interesado en el anuncio que había puesto hacía poco.

Echo un rápido alrededor, y espero que su visitante no notara el desastre que había en ese sitio. Se acomodo un poco la ropa y abrió alegremente la puerta.

-¡Shishido-san!- el susodicho le miraba con un tic nervioso mientras detrás de él Oishi les miraba mordiendo el labio inferior.- usted…pero…¿Qué hace aquí?

-Buenas, venimos por el anuncio del cuarto que se renta- intervino el ojiverde salvando la situación puesto que el castaño seguía con su quejar.

-Si claro, pasen por favor.- se hizo a un lado para darles el paso. El pelinegro estaba por ingresar cuando el otro le detuvo por el codo.

-¿Qué te pasa? Estas loco si crees que me voy a mudar a este departamento con este gay. ¿Qué tal si me viola?- las mejillas del peliplateado adquirieron un vivo color al no poder evitar las palabras susurradas del castaño, Oishi igualmente se sonrojo pero se soltó del agarre de su amigo.- ¡Oishi!

-No seas ridículo. El que sea gay no significa que quiera acostarse contigo.- en verdad que estaba haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por ignorarles.

-Pero mírame, soy irresistible. Querrá tener algún contacto y entonces cuando menos me lo espere me va a clav…

-¡Yo no quiero hacerle eso, Shishido-san!

Sonrojo colectivo. Choutarou bajo el rostro mientras les invitaba a entrar una vez más, el pelinegro empujo al otro al interior y sin mas remedio se adentro en el apartamento.

Para su sorpresa el sitio no era el piso típico de un gay, o al menos lo que se imaginaba de un sujeto que bateaba para el otro lado. Casi fascinado miro el desordenado piso y pronto su vista se fijo en la mesa de dibujo.

-¿Eres mangaka?- entusiasmado se dirigió al sitio del trabajo del de ojos castaño mientras los otros dos se miraban nerviosos.

-Amateur pero espero que no sea durante mucho tiempo.- no pudo evitar sonreír cuando observo al mas bajo tomar su portafolio y sacar los bosquejos ahí guardados. Ryo siempre había tenido un gusto especial por su trabajo y al parecer eso seguía sin cambiar.

-Si lo intentas seguro lo conseguirás. ¡Vaya! ¿Tu dibujaste esto?- pregunto alzando el anteproyecto de una mujer de mala calaña.- es muy bella y sus facciones se ven muy reales.

-Gracias.- miro de reojo a Syuichiro que se encogió de hombros y siguieron viendo al castaño como cual niño se tratase en una juguetería.- ¿Te gusta el manga?

-Me fascina. Pero soy malo dibujando así que mis estudios los dedique más a los guiones.

Tras sus palabras giro el rostro con expresión extrañada y contemplo a su ojiverde amigo que mantenía la misma expresión. ¿Qué había dicho? ¿Qué se dedicaba a los guiones? ¿De donde había sacado eso?

**AVAVAVAVA**

**Pues ahí tienen, la cabeza del sexy castañito a reaccionado ante los dibujos de Ootori, ¿será esta una buena señal? No lo sé, sigo investigando sobre el tema XD. Y pues ahí también tienen al no resignado chico alto, ¿cometerá alguna locura tratando que su chico recupere sus recuerdos? Eso tampoco lo sé, no he escrito esa parte aún XD ¬¬.**

**Bueno espero que el capítulo haya sido de su agrado y sino, me deprimiré -_-, así que dejen review para que sepa su opinión.**

**Por cada lectura registrada sin review son un mes de depresión y retraso en el capítulo XD ¬¬ y no es broma XD.**

**Nos estamos leyendo la próxima…si es que hay una próxima ¬¬ XDDDD.**


	6. 5 Arriesgar y apostar

**Eto…eh…¿hola? Ya se que no tengo perdón ni excusa que valga para el eterno retraso T.T ahora si que les quede bien mal, niñas. Ustedes cumplieron con sus mensajes y vean hasta cuando me aparezco, mengo ToT. Espero que puedan disculparme y pues aquí esta este capítulo que espero que sea lo suficientemente bueno para compensarlas T.T**

**PoT no me pertenece sino a Konomi-sensei a quien le digo: mmh…no se me ocurre que decirte u.u ¬¬**

**Disfruten su lectura y ¡¡perdón por el eterno retraso!! T.T**

**AVAVAVA**

**5**

**Arriesgar y apostar**

-¿Y esto es…? Mmh…- ladeo la cabeza junto con el cuaderno analizando detenidamente el dibujo.- ¡Ya sé! Un conejo.

-¡¿Un conejo?!- molesto le arrebato el cuaderno y lo abrazo contra su pecho, el otro parpadeo asombrado por la reacción. Sonrió dulcemente a modo de disculpa.- Un conejo.- bufó. Miro a su acompañante que seguía sonriendo, sintió un tic nervioso ante ese gesto tranquilo y supo que con eso le invitaba a que le corrigiera.- Es un león.

Miro con asombro al castaño que abrazaba su cuaderno de dibujo, enfurruñado y con la vista hacia otro sitio, evitándole. Siempre había tratado de ser amable con ese chico y por más que mirara una y otra vez sus creaciones nunca acertaba. No era que pensara que el castaño fuera mal dibujante, al contrario sus obras le parecían fascinantes.

Sonrió una vez más, se inclino al frente para poder besar su frente, el otro se sonrojo ante el gesto y se atrevió a mirarle.

-Lo siento.

-¿De que te disculpas?

-Ah pues…de eso…- desvío la vista con las mejillas sonrojadas.- Que hayas tenido que ver ese dibujo tan horrible. Pero es que no soy tan bueno como tú.

-Ah…- ladeo la cabeza sin dejar de ver al castaño de enfrente suyo.- Solo necesitas práctica.

-¿Práctica? ¡No juegues conmigo! Aunque practique mi león nunca va dejar de semejarse a un conejo.- separo el cuaderno de su pecho, miro rápidamente el dibujo.- Lo mejor será deshacerme de él.

-¡No!- le miro asombrado, siendo poco común que ese chico reaccionara de ese forma. Ahora fue el peliplateado quien se sonrojo, apresurándose a ocultar su rostro con ambas manos.- ¡Lo siento!

-¿Pero de que te disculpas, Choutarou? No hiciste nada malo.- le vio negar frenéticamente aún con el rostro oculto tras sus manitas. Se mordió el labio inferior no sabiendo que hacer con ese pequeño, de pronto le oyó sollozar. Evitando entrar en pánico miro a todos lados algo que le ayudara a calmar al más pequeño, no habiendo nada que le ayudara opto por tomar la hoja donde se encontraba el león-conejo y tendérselo.- Ten, pero ya no llores.

El más pequeño descubrió su cara para toparse con la creación del castaño. Con sus manitas temblado aún a causa del llanto tomo la hoja, alzó la vista hacia el mayor quien aún sonrojado, evitaba su mirada.

Contemplo la macha marrón, que se suponía era el león, mezclándose con el verde del césped y el azul del cielo. Era el dibujo mas bonito que había visto en su corta vida.

-¡Lo cuidare mucho, mucho!- dijo alegremente logrando acaparar la atención del mayor.- ¡En serio que lo haré!

-Choutarou…

-¡Y lo cuidare aún más por que es algo que hizo Shishido-san!

Parpadeo asombrado por la dulce pero fuerte sentencia del menor. Le vio sonreír alegremente sin dejar de admirar esa cosa en el pedazo de papel, ¿Cómo era que ese pequeño niño podía sentirse satisfecho con semejante obsequio? Nunca lo entendería, pero eso era parte de lo que tanto amaba de ese pequeño. La transparencia y simpleza de su alma.

XxxX

¿Por qué tenía que volverle ese recuerdo y más dada la presente situación? Efectivamente había cuidado de ese dibujo como si fuera el tesoro mas rico del mundo; para el resto solo sería un trozo de papel con los garabatos de un niño, pero para él era el dibujo más hermoso del mundo, era el trazo de su infantil y muy amado Shishido-san. ¿Cómo no cuidarlo?

¿Por qué tenía que pensar en ese bonito obsequio en esos momentos?

Deslizo suavemente el trazo por la región con intención de sombrear un poco más las mantas.

Mas listo, ¿Por qué tenía que pasar su día libre en el cuarto de ese hospital?

Desvío la vista ligeramente para asegurarse de que el bosquejo iba por el camino correcto y de paso para asegurarse de que el ocupante de esa cama seguía plácidamente dormido. Tan dormido como desde el momento en que lo llevaran a ese sitio.

Soltó un suspiro sin dejar de ver al ocupante del lecho, realmente esperaba que ya despertara, comenzaba a aburrirse de estar en ese sitio sin mucho que hacer y con el hecho de que de un momento a otro Oishi había desaparecido dejándole a cargo de cualquier cosa novedosa que pasara.

Se encogió de hombros admitiendo para sus adentros que si no fuera por que se trataba de Shishido hace mucho que se hubiera largado de ese sitio.

Solo por Shishido… descanso sobre su regazo el cuadernillo donde había estado dibujando poniendo su total atención al castaño que reposaba en la cama.

Miro atentamente su rostro, deteniéndose en la ya casi invisible cicatriz que asomaba por debajo de su flequillo, ¿habría sido del accidente? Que tonto, todo apuntaba a que si. Ryo no era descuidado y no gustaba de las peleas, la única manera en que podría haber conseguido ese herida era en el catastrófico accidente que le arrebato su pasado.

Su pasado… el de ambos.

Meneo suavemente la cabeza tratando de alejar todos esos pensamientos que de nada le servían. Vio el dibujo, lo mejor era terminarlo y esperar a que Ryo despertara.

XxxX

¡¿Qué rayos?! Trato de incorporarse sin embargo su escasa visión y un repentino mareo le obligaron a volver a postrarse en la cama. ¿En la cama? Parpadeo un par de veces tratando de recuperar la visión, ¿Dónde se encontraba?

Abrió lentamente los ojos y…blanco. Blanco. ¡No otra vez! ¿Un hospital?

Sintió la angustia nacer en su pecho y extenderse aprisa al resto de su cuerpo, se incorporo una vez más, esta vez ignorando el mareo que le aquejaba.

¿Cómo rayos era que había vuelto a ese cuarto de hospital?

-Estoy soñando.- murmuro soñando. Se llevo aprisa las manos a la cabeza, comprobando que estaba libre de vendajes. ¿Entonces?- ¿una recaída?

-Al parecer si.- una voz le sobresaltado, miro a su lado riñéndose por no haber puesto mas atención desde el principio. Un sujeto con una dulce sonrisa y unos hermosos ojos castaños le miraba.- Si eres consciente de que pudiste haber sufrido una recaída significa que tu cabeza no dio marcha atrás.

-Ah…- fue lo mas inteligente que alcanzo a decir.

-¿Cómo te sientes, Shishido-san?

-Mareado, pero supongo que eso será normal.- le vio asentir enérgicamente. Se puso de pie y por primera vez noto el cuadernillo que traía en las manos, el cual dejo en el asiento que momento antes había estado ocupando.- Esto… disculpa…mmh… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?

-Mmh…horas. No sé con exactitud cuantas.- dijo sin borrar ni un instante esa bella sonrisa. ¿Linda sonrisa? Se sintió enrojecer, carraspeo sonoramente para disimular.- ¿te encuentras bien?

-Si. Esto…- le vio fijamente.- disculpa…¿Quién eres tu?

-…Creo que llamare al doctor.

Un sentimiento de culpabilidad le invadió al notar la tristeza en los castaños ojos de ese chico, trago saliva forzando a su adolorida cabeza a pensar aprisa en algo para disculparse o recordar el nombre de ese sujeto, lo que pasara primero.

No paso mucho tiempo antes de que un medico llegara acompañado de una enfermera y comenzarán a hacerle preguntas.

-¿Cómo se siente?

-Mareado.- respondió, permitiendo que inspeccionaran sus ojos una lamparita. De reojos podía ver al de ojos castaño recargado en el marco de la puerta, haciendo de testigo del chequeo.

-¿Le duele la cabeza o solo siente mareo?

-Solo mareo.- le vio con la mirada perdida y con ese halo de tristeza aún rodeándole.

-¿Recuerda como se llama?

-Shishido Ryo, tengo 23 años, hace uno que sufrí un accidente y es posiblemente por ello que este aquí.

-Pues al parecer sus recuerdos siguen en su lugar, pero para asegurarnos de que no haya daño interno le haremos un encefalograma.- asintió mordiendo su lengua para no ir a responder que estaba harto de todo ello.- ¿Recuerda por que esta aquí? ¿Qué es lo que lo llevo a desvanecerse?

-Pues…- rodó los ojos, maldijo a su mente a que trabajara mas aprisa. Al mismo tiempo sintió como la enfermera le tomaba la presión, ¿Por qué todo eso? Si el problema estaba en su cabeza.- mmh… hoy en la mañana estaba con Syuichiro y… ¿Dónde esta Syuichiro?

-Hace rato que se fue, dijo que debía ir a casa por algún papeleo.- intervino el peliplateado de la puerta.

¿Quién era él? Un conocido sin duda por que al parecer estaba enterado de su problema. Bajo la vista hacia sus manos que descansaban en su regazo, ¿Por qué debía lidiar con el problema de olvidar aún algunas cosas? Desvío la vista hacia el asiento donde aun descansaba el cuadernillo que el otro había dejado ahí, ladeo el rostro tratando de hallarle forma a eso. sintió sus mejillas enrojecer y el pánico apoderarse de él al reconocerse a si mismo en ese dibujo. Alzó la vista hacia el peliplateado que al parecer había estado vigilando su contemplación, le vio morderse el labio con nerviosismo.- Shishido-san…

-Tú…¡maldito rarito-violador!- sintió sus mejillas enrojecer aunque internamente se alegro de oír eso.- Lo recuerdo. Esta mañana fui a tu apartamento acompañado por Syuichiro. Estaba revisando tus dibujos cuando te comente que yo era pésimo con el lápiz y que por ello me dedicaba a ser guionista y… no recuerdo más.

Ootori asintió ligeramente ante las miradas del doctor y la enfermera, se cubrió el rostro para ocultar su sonrojo ¿Dónde estaba Oishi cuando lo necesitaba?, bueno al menos la cabeza de Shishido estaba perfectamente bien.

-Debe tener cuidado, sé que es imposible que en cualquier momento entre en contacto con algún detonante de su memoria y esos recuerdos le lleguen de manera involuntaria. Hoy, afortunadamente corrió con suerte, pudo ser mucho peor.

-Eso significa ¿que sus recuerdos pasados no están perdidos del todo?- cuestiono entusiasmado, mas de lo necesario Ootori.- Perdón.

-Esta bien. Y no. Los recuerdos nunca se pierden, siempre permanecen ahí. Pero un gran impacto provoca que el cerebro se mueva o se hinche y ese cambio brusco en la cabeza es lo que la hace tan sensible y propensa a, como vulgarmente se dice, perder la memoria.

-Entonces…

-Algunas veces las personas recuperan sus recuerdos, otras lo hacen poco a poco y otras posiblemente nunca lo hagan. Todo depende del tipo de lesión, del tratamiento y obviamente de la respuesta del paciente.

-Comprendo.

-Bien, Shishido-kun, en unos momentos vendré para llevarle a hacer el encefalograma.

XxxX

-Entonces, deja ver si entendí, ¿pasaste todo tu día en ese hospital cuidando de un sujeto que cree que lo quieres violar?

-No es necesario que lo digas de esa forma, Yuujirou.

Sonrió mientras el moreno daba un vistazo a los últimos bosquejos que había hecho. Hacia escasas dos horas había podido regresar a casa una vez se aseguro de que Oishi volviera y que se quedaría con Shishido el resto del día. Sabía que por más que quisiera quedarse a lado del castaño no serviría de mucho pues este no recordaba nada de lo que había vivido juntos cuando niños, así como también creía que quería violarlo a la menor oportunidad.

¿Qué debía hacer? Y ahí estaba nuevamente su dilema. ¿Hacer borrón y cuenta nueva? ¿Iniciar desde principio? ¿Guardarse todo aquello que sentía?

No, nada de eso le daba crédito a que pudiera recuperar al castaño.

-Esta se parece a Kazumi del guión anterior.- comento alegremente.

Alzó la vista del bosquejo y observo a su peliplateado amigo que no hacía mas que pinchar su hamburguesa con una patata, su mente parecía estar muy sumergida en sus meditaciones. Y así estaba Ootori desde que ese Shishido había vuelto. ¿Qué podía hacer? Sabía que no tenía ningún derecho para reclamarle y exigirle que dejara de pensar en el castaño, pero si se sabía con el derecho suficiente para preocuparse por él.

Pero es que suponía que la situación era complicada, no podía imaginarse un universo alterno donde su amado Rin no le reconociera, la simple idea le hacía entristecer. Así debía sentirse su amigo, con la diferencia que él lo estaba viviendo en carne propia.

"Y el único que sale sufriendo aquí es Tarou" ese tal Shishido ni enterado del daño que le hacía con su rechazo, se había despojado de todos sus recuerdos y ahora vivía felizmente tratando de crearse unos nuevos y falsos. ¿Y que pasaba con los del peliplateado? ¡Que injusticia!

-Anda Tarou, seguro no haz comido nada en todo el miserable día.- el susodicho le respondió con una triste sonrisa.- Tarou.

-Lo siento. Pero no tengo mucha hambre y no sé que hacer.

-Tarou, come y luego piensa en ello, ¿vale?- el susodicho sonrió y tomo la hamburguesa que su moreno amigo le había llevado. Debía tranquilizarse sino quería preocupar a sus amigos, pero sus malditos sentimientos por Ryo eran los que no le permitían tomar las cosas mas calma.

-Su cabeza quedo hueca pero lo importante es que sigue con vida, ¿no?- miro al originario de Okinawa que seguía comiendo sus patatas y observando sus bosquejos.- Pudo haber sido peor.

-Yuujirou…¿no crees que se oye muy feo eso de que su cabeza quedo hueca?- sonrió nerviosa para gusto del moreno que le devolvió el gesto.- Pero tienes razón. Ya no estaré en los recuerdos de Shishido-san pero al menos tengo el gusto de tenerlo con vida.

-Exacto. Ya verás que todo saldrá bien. Ahora termina tu cena.

-Si y después… pensare en como conquistarlo.

-¡Esa es la actitud!…Un momento…¡¿Qué rayos dices?! ¿Conquistarlo? ¿Acaso te haz deschavetado?

-¿Mmh?- le miro con una ceja arqueada mientras masticaba lentamente.

-Tarou eso es…

-¿Imposible? ¿Por qué?- le pregunto seriamente. Kai odiaba cuando el menor se ponía en esa actitud, refutar de las palabras de Ootori el serio era sumamente difícil.

-Por que…¡es un homofóbico!

-Cierto…- suspiro aliviado, seguramente eso bastaba para que el de ojos castaño detuviera sus tontos intentos de conquistar al desubicado.- No hay problema, puedo vestirme de mujer.

-¡¿Qué?!- este chico en verdad comenzaba a perder el juicio. Más le valía al cabeza hueca de Shishido no cruzarse en su camino sino quería conocer la furia de Kai Yuujirou.- Choutarou no seas extremista, ¡piensa en tus padres!

-Mmh… a mamá le hubiera gustado que fuese niña.

-¡Choutarou!

Para su fortuna, el timbre del teléfono le salvo de convertirse en asesino, cogió lo que quedaba de su hamburguesa y masco furiosamente al tiempo que el mangaka se ponía de pie para atender la llamada.

Bueno, con algo tenía que jugar para hacer que su amigo déjase de preocuparse, aunque admitía que se le había ido un poco las palabras.

Con una suave sonrisa cogió el teléfono.

-Buenas noches, Choutarou al habla.

-_Oo…Ootori-kun…eh, mmh…soy Shishido, Shishido Ryo._

-¡Shishido-san!- a su grito Kai se puso de pie, dispuesto a arrebatarle el auricular y decirle un par de cosas a ese maldito castaño cabeza hueca.- No, Yuujirou, aléjate. Es Shishido-san.

-Por eso mismo. ¿Te atreves hablar con tu amante cuando yo estoy presente?

-¡Yuujirou!

-…_creo que escogí mal momento para llamar_.

-¡No! Shishido-san, no cuelgue.… Tú quítate.

Ryo se contuvo de llevarle la contraria al otro, pero es que no era muy placentero oír el forcejeo entre esos dos hombres al otro lado de la línea. Cerró los ojos tratando de relajarse pero a los pocos segundos lamento hacerlo, su viva mente de guionista le estaba jugando una muy mala pasada.

-En serio, puedo llamarte mas tarde.

-_¡No No cuelgue Shishido-san, en seguido me quito esta lapa de encima…ya. Disculpe, esta situación tan bochornosa._

-Esta bien. Yo, la verdad…solo llamaba para…mmh… tu sabes.

-_¿Perdón?_

-Por lo de la tarde…mmh… no tenía por que haberte quedado y sin embargo…

-_¡Ah, eso! No es ninguna molestia cuidar de Shishido-san._- ¿bueno que le pasaba a ese chico? Ser tan jodidamente directo.…

-Oh, bueno. Gracias. Y también llamaba… mmh…¿sabes? Syuichiro esta bastante más irritable desde que llegamos a casa, no puede dejarme ni un minuto solo. Teme que de un momento a otro pueda recaer otra vez, a pesar de que el sensei nos dijo que no había daño alguno en mi cabeza.

-_¿Lo dice en serio? Que alivio oír eso._

-Oh…Gracias, supongo.- sonrió ante el tono utilizado por el otro, un sentimiento de alivio sincero. Quizá Ootori no era un rarito-violador tan malo después de todo.- El punto es que ahora más que nunca deseo salirme de esta casa. Sé que sonare como un mal agradecido, a fin de cuenta Syuichiro es quien me ha apoyado todo este tiempo.

-_Comprendo. Y el punto es…_

-¿El punto?… ¡Ah, si! Sonara raro, dado lo poco que te conozco y lo mal que te he tratado, pero… ¿podría ocupar la habitación en renta?

-_…¡¿Cómo?!… es decir, por supuesto. La habitación esta disponible para cuando usted guste ocuparla. Es mas, podría ayudarle con la mudanza._

-¿En serio? Me sería de mucha ayuda. No tengo muchas cosas pero agradecería tu ofrecimiento.- se dejo caer en su mullida cama, asombrándose de lo bien que se le comenzaba a dar hablar con el mangaka.- Y pues, en el transcurso de la semana comenzare a llevar mis cosas y… bueno, eso.

-_Me parece bien, Shishido-san. Me será un gusto tenerlo aquí…quiero decir, luego se es muy pesado estar solo, usted sabe._

-Si, supongo que si.- guardo silencio, solo oyendo la respiración de Ootori al otro lado de la línea.- Bueno, entonces creo que eso era todo.

-_Si._

-De acuerdo, supongo que nos veremos mañana en la cafetería. Muchas gracias por todo y que descanses.

-_Igualmente, Shishido-san._

_-_Si…adiós, hasta mañana.

-_Adiós._

No podía creerlo. ¿En verdad la señorita fortuna comenzaba a sonreírle? ¡Shishido-san viviría con él! La oportunidad perfecta para poder acercarse a él y empezar su inexistente plan de conquista.

Oyó unos lentos pero sonoros aplausos, giro sobre sus talones para toparse con, un nada contento, Yuujirou. El de la gorra termino sus aplausos y se cruzó de brazos sin dejar de ver con mala leche al más alto.

-Felicidades, Romeo. Tu Julieta vendrá a vivir contigo.

-Kai, ¿Por qué…?

-No te haz puesto a pensar que tienes el apartamento atestado de fotografías de ese sujeto, ¿verdad? Piensa en lo que pasara si llega a toparse con una, solo una. Lo de hoy, fue una advertencia, la próxima puede que no salga libre. Su memoria esta sumamente sensible, así que si quieres vivo a tu Julieta comienza a moverte y oculta todas esas cosas.

-Te estas yendo por el lado negativo, Kai.- respondió seriamente.

-No, es el realista. Si reacciono a tus dibujos, piensa en como será si ve una fotografía de ustedes dos juntos. Incluso una de su familia. ¡Podría morir!

-¡No!

-¿Entonces? Deshazte de todo. Agarra tus recuerdos, quémalos o entiérralos, si quieres mantenerlo a tu lado.

-¿Por qué me hablas de esta forma? Se supone que eres mi amigo, que debes apoyarme. Entiendo lo riesgoso que puede ser si Ryo recupera sus recuerdos de golpe pero tampoco es para que me hables de esa manera tan cruel.

-¡Soy realista!

-¡No, eres cruel!

-Anda, mira. Pues haz lo que tengas que hacer.

-Lo haré, tendré a Shishido-san a mi lado y luchare por que recupere la memoria.

-¡Argh! ¡Haz lo que quieras!

-¡Dalo por hecho!

-¡Idiota!- tomo sus cosas con furia, miro una vez más al peliplateado tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas para hacerle entrar en razón.- Choutarou…

-Es riesgoso, pero pienso tomarlo. Voy hacer que Shishido-san me recuerde y sino…no me rendiré, formare nuevos recuerdos a su lado pero nunca desechare los pasados. Si eres mi amigo y me entiendes, quédate. Y sino la puerta esta ahí y siempre lo estará para cuando quieras volver.

-Gracias.

Se vieron una última vez antes de que el chico de Okinawa saliera dando un portazo. ¿Cómo había llegado a eso?

_-¿Estas de bromas? ¡Nos acaban de presentar en la mañana! Te llamas Ootori Choutarou… ¿no será que me confundes con otra personas?_

_-Pero esta cruz tú me la haz regalado. Y te dije que te esperaría hasta que vol…_

_-¿Perdón? Me estas confundiendo. En mi vida te había visto, además, esta es la primera vez que estoy en Tokyo._

Quizá, solo quizá…

¡No!

Debía confiar en que todo saldría bien y que volvería a estar junto a Shishido.

Solo…debía confiar.

**AVAVAVAVA**

**Y bueno hasta aquí este capítulo que demoro muchísimo en publicarse, mengo T.T, pero prometo no volver a hacerlo u.u**

**En verdad espero que haya sido de su agrado.**

**Cualquier comentario, duda, queja, sugerencia, jitomatazo o amenaza de muerte son bien recibidos XD.**

**Hasta la próxima (que prometo que ahora si no será muy distanciada T.T…y hablando de ello, ¡chicas! Estan en todo su derecho de asaltarme con review, MP o correos exigiendo la actualización ^^U)**

**Bexos.**


End file.
